1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a machining apparatus, and, in particular, to a surface grinding apparatus suitable for use in forming an elongated straight groove by grinding along a surface of a work. More specifically, the present invention is concerned with a surface grinding apparatus for use in forming a straight guide groove along a side surface of a part of a linear motion rolling contact bearing assembly.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A grinding apparatus is widely used and it is also used for forming a straight groove along the surface of a work. In accordance with one typical prior art technique, a plurality of works are transported along a predetermined path as mounted on pallets, during which the works are processed by a grinding apparatus one after another. In accordance with another typical prior art technique, a table for holding a work thereon is provided and this table is reciprocated along a predetermined path so as to subject the work to a grinding operation. In the former case, the grinding operation can be carried out continuously, thereby allowing enhanced operational efficiency; however, since it requires a sophisticated control, the apparatus tends to be expensive and requires close maintenance. On the other hand, in the latter case, there must be provided at least two grinding apparatuses: one for rough grinding and the other for finish grinding. So, the work must be transferred from one grinding apparatus to the other, which is cumbersome. Therefore, there has been a need to develop a grinding apparatus for forming a straight groove on the surface of a work, which is inexpensive but high in performance.